Neglected
by LittleMissAlison
Summary: Bella has always been number one in Edward's heart...until Renesmee is born. Bella tries to find solace, and does the unthinkable. Will Edward and Bella be able to rekindle their love? Bella/Carlisle; Bella/Emmett; Lemons. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Unthinkable

**Bella's POV**

As I closed my eyes, I tried to stop the silent tearless sobs from erupting through my throat. _I am a vile, disgusting, terrible person. _I thought. _How could I even do such a thing… _I tried to remember what was going through my mind as I refer back to that unthinkable day.

_________________________________________________________________________

"_Bella" he crooned_

"_Yes?" I mumbled, for I could barely form a word as he gazed at me with intense eyes_

"_I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" he said_

_I felt my knees go weak with desire as I stumbled toward him._

"_Carlisle" I whispered_

"_Shh love, not a word" as he pulled me into an embrace so passionate, I probably would have fallen right to ground then and there if Carlisle hadn't been holding me._

He pressed his lips onto mine ferociously as I moved my lips along his, in a song-less dance as he probed his tongue into my mouth. He moaned while kissing as he ran his hands over my face, my sides, and my thighs. As soon as that sound had been released from his mouth, I knew that I couldn't stop, not now. He moved his lips to my collarbone, sucking gently as I felt his length hardening and pressing against my leg. I suddenly felt extremely wet and realized I needed him in me, _fast. _

"Carlisle, stop teasing me" I breathed raggedly

"Patience, my dear" he said and began to lift my shirt off of me. Not long after he removed my bra and pressed his tongue onto my nipple, feeling it hardening and my arousal growing. He pushed me onto the desk and removed my jeans before I realized what was happening. He laid kisses along my thighs and I whimpered. He stopped right at my center, practically dripping with my wetness.

"Bella, you smell absolutely delicious"

He breathed in deeply and pulled off my panties with his teeth. He kissed me slowly moving his tongue through the folds of my sex. I was groaning and writhing in pleasure once he started sucking my clit. Flicking, sucking and licking, I realized I was so close.

"Please Carlisle, faster, harder, _more_" and he thrusted three fingers into me and I came undone. He covered my mouth to muffle my screams of ecstasy as my breathing slowed. I popped the button off his jeans as they fell to the ground. I saw his long hard length spring out once the jeans hit the ground. _God _I thought. He's bigger than Edward.

"A little excited now are we?" I asked, a playful tone to my voice.

He chuckled "Just a little…"

I pulled off his boxers hastily as wrapped my hands around him. His cock felt wonderful, growing harder as I began stroking him. I knelt down before him and took him in my mouth.

"Oh my god, Bella don't stop" he whispered moaning

He put his hands in my hair, guiding me. I was licking and sucking until I felt him thrust softly as he abruptly pulled me off him

"I don't want to come yet Bella. I want to fuck you first" and he pushed me onto the desk as he shoved his cock into my tight, wet center.

"Ohh…mm…there…yes, don't stop" I tried to mumble, barely forming a coherent sentence

He started out slowly until I was clawing at his back begging him to go faster.

"Well, I can't complain with that" he said as he thrusted his cock into me once more, forceful this time. His fast, relentless pumping finally drove me over the edge as my walls clamped down around him as I came. Not long after I felt him come with me, his cum in my sex. He fell onto me, his muscled body covered in a sheen of sweat. He grabbed his clothes and helped me dress as he whispered one last thing before leaving me that night.

"Tuesday, 8 o'clock" he said simply.

I knew that was his way of telling me to meet him here again.

Before i was able to say something, he was gone; just like that.

But I knew I would see him again.

___________________________________________________________________________

**_Review please (: This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. Hope you liked it!_**

**_-LittleMissAlison_**


	2. Hunting

**Bella's POV**

For the first time in my existence, I was alone in the morning without Edward by my side. I was frantically trying to figure out where he was, for there was never a time I could recall where I was alone, except for those depressing months when Edward had left me. Those were the most terrible months and I had tried to block them out of my mind. With my vampire senses, the memories have become hazy and unclear, but I know that they are not something that I would like to remember in terms of my human memories.

I focused on the sounds echoing from the den and realized that Edward was with Renesmee. Again. Ever since I had given birth to her, he hasn't been able to leave her side. I felt a wave of jealousy wash over my body and realized, _She's our child! Of course he should be with her, _but I couldn't help but feel resentful toward the little girl. She had my chocolate brown eyes, and the pale skin of a vampire. She had perfectly sculpted cheeks just like her father, accompanied by honey-brown ringlets of hair that cascaded down her back. I raced downstairs and glanced around the room. Edward was playing with Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie were watching a football game, Alice and Jasper were cuddling, and Esme and Carlisle-- oh god.

Carlisle.

I suddenly felt shame. Humiliation. Embarrassment. When I glanced toward Carlisle, his eyes met mine and he smiled a smile that was surely not meant for me. He winked and carried on with helping Esme tidy up the house, even though everyone knew the house was already immaculate. I felt extremely guilty, especially with Esme in the room. Suddenly I froze. _Can't Edward read Carlisle's thoughts? _I was overcome with the fear of Edward finding out what I had done. I glanced over at him and it seemed as though he hadn't even realized I had entered the room. He was hopelessly oblivious to everyone, except Renesmee. I exhaled a sigh of relief and Edwards head snapped toward my direction.

"Oh, hey sweetie, when did you get down here" Edward said as he enveloped me in his arms and kissed my neck. At that moment, all that was wrong in the universe was right again.

"Not long ago. How is she?" I said to him, hating that I mentioned the love sucking creature.

"She's learning and growing _so _fast. It's incredible" He said with such love and tender care, I almost thought that it was okay I was being neglected.

"Want to go hunting later?" I said, ecstatic that I thought of an activity that _didn't _involve Renesmee. I realized I was being selfish and that it was no big deal that Edward was not with me every second of the day. _Bella, get a hold of yourself. When have you become so clingy? _

"No it's okay. I can still wait a few more days. I want to be here when Renesmee says her first word, she's getting quite close. Why don't you go with Carlisle since everyone went yesterday?"

Several emotions crashed down around me. Anger. Envy. Resentment.

"O- O-- Okay" I stuttered, stunned that I might have to confront Carlisle so soon. I knew it would happen sometime, but still. I glanced toward him and noticed that he was watching the conversation between Edward and I. He chuckled. _Oh god, he is so sexy. With his pale blond hair…toned abs…muscular arms….Bella! Stop it NOW. Edward is the man of your dreams. __**Don't**__ ruin it. _Carlisle walked over to me and said

"Ready to go hunting?" He said, with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"Yea sure. Definitely. Of course, yeah let's go" I said, knowing I was rambling again.

He snickered. He opened the door for me, like a real gentlemen. I walked outside and started running toward the meadow that was not too far from the house. I finally reached the field of green, filled with an assortment of flowers including tulips, daffodils, and my favorite, peonies. I stopped to admire it's beauty when I felt a warm breeze on my neck.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful" Carlisle said, while wrapping his arms around me.

He sucked on my neck and I spun around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, trying to sound as angry as possible, but Carlisle saw through my terrible façade.

"Love, don't be angry at me" He said, in mock sadness. He pounced at me and we both fell to the ground laughing, and rolling around in the emerald green grass.

_This is wrong_ I thought. Suddenly, a flash of Edward murmuring to Renesmee, Edward teaching Renesmee how to read, and me lying alone in _our _bedfilled my mind, and I realized I was **angry**. How could he just abandon his wife? Carlisle started kissing me, and I was reluctant at first. He carefully parted my lips with his tongue and I decided to stop fighting it and go with it. I put my hands through his golden locks and he moaned. He stopped to look up at me and he smiled.

"Bella. I must tell you that I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Everything about you has been invading my mind for the past day. The way your eyes darken when I pleasure you, the way your nipples harden and how your moan is music to my ears--"

"Shut up and kiss me" I said

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He was satisfied with the result of his little speech and removed my shirt. His hands soothingly massaged my stomach while he sucked and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I pulled him closer to me, making sure there was no space between our bodies. I pushed him down onto his back, as I saw that he was obviously startled by my desire to control him. I pulled off his jeans and saw his member spring out. Every time I looked at it, I couldn't help but feel my center start to drip with wetness. I pulled off his boxers hastily and took him in my mouth.

He tasted _so sweet_, almost like candy. Edward always tasted a bit bitter to me. I held his shaft down as put my tongue around his head. I swirled it around and I heard him let out a groan of pleasure. I let go of him and kept sucking. He started pumping his big hard cock in my mouth and I could tell he was close. I stopped, only to hear him let out a frustrated growl.

"Bella, _please"_ he begged. I took him in my mouth once more, and held him while he came in my mouth.

"Bella, you are truly amazing. Edward is damn lucky to have you" He said and chuckled.

I sat down and leaned against him. We both stretched out down as he gently stroked my hair while we cuddled. _This is nice_ I thought as I felt a smile play on my lips. We stayed like that until we realized we actually had to hunt.

"Race you" He said running through the forest.

I followed him through the trees and stopped dead when I realized _I think I'm in love with Edward's dad._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! _****_ Hope you guys liked the chapter and keep reviewing (:_**

**_-LittleMissAlison_**


	3. Love Long Gone

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and I finished hunting extremely quickly considering that there wasn't much variety today, since it was the end of winter and many animals were still hibernating. Carlisle woke a grizzly bear and attempted to wrestle it until he realized that we should probably get to the house soon. I settled for an elk and right after I finished Carlisle attempted to scare me. I don't think he has still gotten used to the fact that fragile, delicate Bella has been replaced by strong, unbreakable, vampire Bella. He was about to lean down and press his lips onto mine until I said

"Wait. Can't Edward hear your thoughts? I know he didn't hear them before…but who's to say he might just hear you?" I said, suddenly frightened again.

"Bella love, he is completely and utterly oblivious to everyone. Hadn't you noticed that yet?" he said with a faint smile.

"Yeah but what about--"

"Also, I have living with Edward for over hundred years. I think I can manage to keep my thoughts about you from Edward. Even though it will be excruciatingly painful _not _to think about you. I will manage" He said.

Suddenly, what he said made sense and I was no longer worried about Edward.

We walked hand in hand back to the house, talking our time. As soon as the house was in our view, he let go of my hand reluctantly and said

"I will walk in. Afterward, wait about three minutes to make it less suspicious. I'm sorry that we have to meet this way, I really am. I promise I will make it up to you" and with that, he quickly kissed my forehead and left. I felt an ache when he left, but I also felt more complete than I had in days. I listened to Carlisle and waited.

Never in my existence has three minutes gone by so slowly.

Once the three minutes were up, I hastily ran to the house and walked through the door.

"Hi Bella" Alice said cheerily.

Not only did I have to worry about Edward, but now Alice. Had she seen the future and what I had done? She sensed my uneasiness and led me upstairs, where our voices were muffled from the rest of the family.

"Bella, I know what's going on" Alice said.

I froze.

I should have known this was going to happen sooner or later, but I had hoped later. I was humiliated that I had let down Alice as a friend, Edward as a wife, and now Renesmee as the terrible mother that I realized I have become. I hung my head low, not wanting to meet Alice's eyes.

"Bella, it's alright" Alice said, lifting my head up forcing me to look at her.

"Edward has been acting really shitty towards you, and I've been trying to tell him that you're probably lonely. He just won't listen to me and thinks that you are just fine. Even though what you did is wrong, I can see why you did it" She said. _This is why Alice is my best friend_ I thought as I gave her a huge hug.

"Even though Edward _is _my brother, for all intents and purposes, you are my best friend and I can see you're hurting. I will try to get Edward to stop worrying about Renesmee, so that he can be with you. In the meantime, try to stay away from Carlisle. I will try my best to keep my thoughts from him. Instead of being angry toward Renesmee, try to be with her too so you can also be with Edward. Don't worry, everything will go back to normal soon enough."

We both walked downstairs and I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, waiting for Edward to even acknowledge the fact that I'm back.

"Hey Bella. I haven't heard you and Edward getting busy in awhile, anything wrong?" Emmett said, amusement coloring his voice.

If I could have blushed, I would have been scarlet red. If I could have cried, there would have been tears streaming down my face. But vampires don't cry, and vampires don't blush. So I sat there, and tried to remain unfazed.

"Shut up Emmett. From what I hear, you and Rosalie aren't "getting busy" either" I said, trying to make a joke.

I heard Alice's tinkling laugh, while Emmett grumbled and continued watching football on the obscenely huge television.

"Bella? I didn't even notice you there" said Edward

_Well of course he didn't notice me. Maybe if he would spend __**one second **__away from Renesmee, he would notice. _I thought.

"Yeah, I just got back about ten minutes ago" I said, trying not to sound angry, or resentful, but rather normal. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the cottage" I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Oh, I'm about to go hunting in a few minutes. Maybe we can go later, but in the meantime, can you watch Renesmee for me while I'm gone?" he said. He was completely unaware of the fact that he just passed up an offer for _sex_. I was outraged. Not that he didn't want to have sex with me, but the fact that what I say to him, doesn't matter and that he no longer listens to me. If the entire family wasn't in the room, I probably would have buckled down to the floor and erupted into silent sobs.

"Okay, sure" I said.

"Thanks honey" He said as he left. _He didn't even kiss me goodbye…_I thought.

I heard the door shut and I knew he was gone. I walked over to the table where Renesmee was sitting and wondered why Edward was so fascinated by her. I looked at her closely and realized she was beautiful. She was also aging at an extreme pace. It has only been about three weeks and it looked as if she was twelve years old. Even though physically she looked twelve, but I knew that mentally, she was about five.

"Mommy" she said and gave me a hug. At that moment, I knew that I couldn't blame Renesmee for anything that was happening.

She was incredibly sweet, fascinating, beautiful….maybe I just couldn't compete with her.

Maybe that was the reason Edward no longer loves me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sorry for the long wait guys! Okay so i have decided not to post the next chapter until i have 15 reviews (: I knew you guys are like "Ugh, now she wants us to review her stories?!" but it is only a mere 15 reviews. I already have 7 so that is only 8 reviews! Well, the next chapter i assure you will be amazing. I already have it all planned out, I'm just waiting on you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and keep on reviewing! :D_**

**_-LittleMissAlison_**


	4. Living a Lie

Two weeks passed, and things hadn't gotten any better, or any worse. Edward was still ignoring me, I was still ignoring Carlisle, and I tried to act as normal as possible. I opened a curtain, and I looked outside through the window. The sun was shining brilliantly from the sky. It was abnormal for Forks to have weather like this. I thought about my days in Arizona. The sun, the heat, my mom... I decided to take advantage of the stunning weather, and I sprinted toward the door to take a run. No one asked where I was going, and for that, I was thankful.

Edward said he went hunting and I didn't feel like running into him. I ran away from where we usually hunted, as I felt the air striking my face painlessly. I felt more alive than I had in months. I felt as close to happiness as I thought I would ever feel and sat down on the ground. I let my mind drift back to memories of my mother. She now had cancer, but I knew I couldn't go see her. She was so fragile that I knew that a visit from me now in vampire form, may provoke a heart attack, or even death. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest. Crazy, flamboyant, talkative, loving Renee now fragile, tranquil, serene. Again, my mind drifted.

_Maybe I should just…leave Edward…_ I thought. _No,_ _I can't leave the Cullens Not after everything that happened. I don't even have anywhere to go_I thought. I heaved a sigh, and stared into the sky, not thinking about anything. Not Edward. Not Renesemee. Not Carlisle.

Nothing.

After much thought, I decided to go visit Charlie. I weaved through the trees, running a path I knew by heart. I arrived at my old house and stared. It sure was big, but it sure wasn't nice. The window on the far left, where the bathroom is, is broken. The paint on the house was chipping, there were a few tiles missing on the roof, but despite these flaws, this felt like home.

"Bella! Hi, how are you?" Charlie said, obviously ecstatic at my arrival. There were only three things that I knew of that made Charlie ecstatic and that was food, sports, and fishing. When I heard the giddiness in his voice I felt…nice.

"Hey Dad, I'm great, how are you?" _Lie. _I wasn't great, but this was my burden, and I shouldn't unleash in on my father. Plus, I couldn't tell him that I was screwing Edward's dad. This was also too nice of a day to have my mood being weighed down by these thought. I ordered myself to stop thinking about Edward.

"Come on in" He said.

As soon as I walked in, I felt young, happy. Even loved. I inhaled the smell of Charlie, and my throat flexed automatically. I wasn't completely immune to the smell of human blood yet, but I would manage. I would have to go hunt some deer later, but for now I was more than okay.

The day went by quickly as Charlie and I chatted a bit while I cooked and he watched ESPN. Several times during the day, he offered to take me fishing, or shopping but I refused. I wanted to relax and enjoy my father's company. It was soon time to leave, and as I was about to take of sprinting I heard Charlie say solemnly

"Bella, don't forget about me. Promise me this."

I had a feeling he knew about the Cullens and what we were.

"Okay Dad. I promise" I hugged him quickly, and once I knew I was out of his sight, I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran, until I suddenly, I saw a lake. I stripped my clothes and dove into the clear, smooth water. _Today has been nice_I thought. I swam and let myself go. I was floating, drifting, happily. I thought about leaving the Cullens and never going back. I thought about everything and nothing all at once. I finished my swim and grabbed my clothes and waited until I was completely dry. I wanted to end this day with a good book and decided to read _Wuthering Heights_. It was one that I have heard countless times, but has never failed to put me I a good mood. I decided to go over to the little cottage Esme and Carlisle gave me and Edward for my birthday, but I took my time. There was no need to rush things, now that I was a vampire. I had all the time in the world. Literally. So I walked, _really _walked, for the first time in what felt like ages. I finally saw the cobblestone path that led up to the wonder that is The Cottage. The Cottage was wonderful in every single way. The rooms were designed especially for Edward and I, and catered to our every needs. Renesemee even had a playroom in which she spent half of her day in. I walked up to the door and let myself in soundlessly, since I did not want to wake up Renesemee if she was taking her nap. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and just as I was about to leave, I heard something. A creak of some sort. I knew that creak, it was the same noise that the bed made when Edward and I--

I ran into the private room that was hidden from view, the room that only Edward and I knew about. I sprinted in and saw some girl straddling Edward. I saw her hips gyrating over Edward dick. She was short, and I heard both her moans and Edwards. He was fucking some girl for god knows how long. No wonder he was always 'hunting'. No wonder Alice was always quite when Edward and I were in the same room. _She didn't even tell me _I thought. Suddenly, every thing I can recall Edward saying seemed like an excuse to leave me and do _this_. I was disgusted, furious, shocked, livid. There were no words to describe the way I felt at that moment. I was so upset I couldn't even form a sentence. Edward saw me and his face only held one emotion, panic. I didn't even know who this bitch was, and I didn't care to look when I said quietly, but oh so angrily,

"Edward, care to tell me why you are _fucking _some other woman?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has been really short. I kinda lost my muse, but decided to stop making you guys wait. There will be a poll on who Bella saw with Edward, since i am not entirely sure who it should be. Sorry for the long wait and hope you guys liked it! Remember to check out the poll on my profile, and review, review, review! :]_**

**_-LittleMissAlison_**


	5. The Sun and the Moon

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked at me, his caramel golden eyes frozen in a state shock. The woman on top of him had a wonderfully sculpted back, arched forward. It was white as porcelain, and smooth as satin, so obviously I detected that she was a vampire. She had a head of wild flame-red curls that invaded my vision. I only knew one woman with hair like wild thorns, and bright with a furious glow and that was Victoria.

Victoria, who was sexier than Marilyn Monroe, and was as graceful as a swan gliding on a lake. She quickly dismounted off of Edward, and swiftly turned around to gaze at me. Her predatory cat-like eyes gazed into mine, challenging me, almost mocking me. She had not seen me as a vampire, and was intrigued. Edward sat there stunned, as I shot daggers at _her _with my eyes. She grabbed the comforter and draped it around her like the Greek god Athena and glided over near me. I stood, unmoving.

"I see you're not Edward's only play-thing anymore" Victoria said, smugly.

At that point, I was shaking. I was just about to attack her, but Edward ran over, trying to console me. I had to get out, this was too much. I ran away.

Away from Edward, who was supposed to love me as the husband he promised to be. I ran from Victoria, the seductive woman who had stolen my husband. I ran from Alice, who was supposedly my best friend, but had kept this secret from me for God knows how long. I ran from Carlisle, my one-time incident that I didn't know whether to regret or not. I ran and ran until my vision was blurred and I could no longer think straight. I heard Edward calling after me, but stayed put, knowing that chasing me would be a useless effort.

I slumped down near a tree, hoping that this was only a nightmare. I wanted nothing more but to be alone. I closed my eyes, and tried to relax but it was hopeless. As I lay there, I heard a twig snap. _Probably just a deer_, I thought. As I looked around, I felt a pair of strong bulky arms wrap around my waist. I began kicking, screeching, hoping that this person would let me go. As I turned my head, I saw that it was Emmett and he was saying something. I couldn't hear since my ears were still ringing from what had happened earlier. As the ringing subsided, I heard that he was trying to calm me down.

At that point, I actually started to feel myself become tranquil. It seemed as if Emmett was the only one who had not betrayed me in some way. He sat down, leaning against a tree as he cradled me in his lap.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said, his voice gruff with and his eyes filled with pain.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and I closed my eyes as he stroked my head. This felt…nice I thought.

"Let me make you feel better" he said.

He started kissing me, softly against my neck. It felt as if every kiss seemed to melt the hurt away.

"Don't stop" I pleaded

He continued kissing me, caressing me in ways Edward never had. He laid me gently on the forest ground, and looked at me. I looked at him, and saw all the gentle passion that I had never noticed before. He slowly began unbuttoning my blouse, and gentle stroked my breasts. I shuddered, and pulled him towards me. I unbuttoned his jeans, and once again we looked at each other intently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, softly.

I didn't say anything, but he knew that I wanted to go through with this.

He pulled off my skirt, and entered me.

The pain was gone, and all I could feel was Emmett, gentle, sweet, strong Emmett, thrusting inside of me.

I grabbed his well-sculpted ass as I felt each thrust more vigorous than the last. He panted while he ran his hands around my waist and hips. I gasped and came, and not long after did Emmett release a well. He cradled my face and planted a kiss the taste of summer on my lips. He arranged himself next to me, and I lay my head on his chest. He held me and gave me all the love that Edward or Carlisle never had. He held me and held me until the sun went down, and we were one.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! Please don't hurt me! *Cowers in fear***_

_**I know i haven't been on in a while (well, a while is an understatement). I've been beyond busy, and my life has been out of control for a while.**_

_**I am truly sorry, and i will try to upload chapters regularly :)**_

_**I'm sorry it's short, i was just trying to get back into the swing of things. So review, send me messages, all that good stuff :].**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and have a fabulous day! :D**_

_**-LittleMissAlison**_


End file.
